Sasuke Uchiha : Naruto's BaBy DaDdY
by SuzukiDollChan
Summary: when a strange jutsu hits Naruto, Naruto becomes pregnant, with sasukes child, the village is under attack and sasuke still plans to destroy it, not only that but Sasuke is still out to kill Naruto, who is going through morning sickness, moodswings, and cravings, he has yet still to tell sasuke that he is pregnant because the seal weakens whenever giving birth...sasunaru/violence
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: ** Hey guys this is SuzukiDollChan aka Suzuki kasami. How are you guys? Good well, here is alittle story my friends dared me to do so I hope it turns out well . This story will start off a little weird but don't worry I hope it will be good enough.

**Chapter 1**

**The jutsu**

"NARUTO! Cover my back!" Naruto came around Sakura, he threw his kunai at the enemy. The enemy screamed out as he got hit straight in the heart. Sakura then threw a kunai at another enemy hitting him straight in the eye. "Naruto! The main guy is getting away!" Naruto turned his head to see the guy escape into the woods. Naruto frowned and chased him.

The woods were dark and Naruto could no longer see the main guy. But he knew that he was in the woods, Kyuubi could sense him. _Naruto, he is in the woods, he is circling you._ "got it Kyuubi!" Naruto said. He turned around ever so slowly and frowned, when he saw the guy a few feet away from him. "I heard you are after the Uchiha." Naruto narrowed his eyes, "yeah, what is it to you?" He chuckled, "kid, don't you realize I can help you get him back!" Naruto's eyebrow twitched. This guy was crazier than he thought. "the ninja war is ending, its time you realized that he won't come back to you, unless…"

"unless what?"

"JINSHIN NO JUTSU!"

The man lounged at him, he was using a genjutsu, Naruto's eyes widened when a bright light came to his sight. It was silent, the world was suddenly silent. The white light expanded, like a nuclear bomb. Naruto fell back on the ground. The gravity force pushed him farther away and he hit a tree. The trees around him fell down by force. Then everything was black.

Naruto opened his eyes ever so slowly. His eyes burned and all he could see was blur. He stood up slowly and kept his hold with the help of the tree. He looked around to see no sign of that guy. "shit…he got away. What type of jutsu was that?" he suddenly doubled over holding his stomach. He lifted up his shirt to see the seal glowing bright red. "kurama! Whats wrong?" _n-naruto…something…ugh…is inside of you…_

"what?!"

Naruto could hear his heart beat. He tried listening harder

_Bumpbum bumpbum bumpbum_

_Bumpbum bumpbum bumpbum_

_Bumpbum __**(bumbum) **__bumpbum __**(bumbum)**_

_Bumpbum __**(bumbum) **__bumpbum __**(bumbum)**_

"K-Kurama, I can hear its heartbeat mixed with mine, w-what is it?" Naruto flinced. He could hear the fox roar in pain and irritation, _Naruto….go see your pink headed friend, she can tell you, for now, let me try and heal your body._

Naruto nodded. He kept moving, going back to where he and sakura started. He came across the field and saw sakura standing there, she was checking out one of Konaha's ninja's bodies. He tapped lightly on her shoulder. She turned and gasp, "Naruto! Sit down, you look hurt, let me heal you."

"no thanks, can you check my stomach, the guy got away, he did this jutsu that I have never heard of, it was genjutsu though. Kurama said something was growing inside of me."

Sakura's face was priceless, it was like something you would get out of a weird horror story. She nodded without another word and lifted Naruto's shirt. She placed her hand on the seal of his stomach. She gasped, "Naruto, what was the name of that jutsu."

"jinshin no jutsu."

She gasped and the ninja's behind her gasped. Naruto shrugged, "whats wrong? Is it like a death thing?" One of the ninja's shook his head, "no, it's a historical genjutsu. The genjutsu's verify is to be able to give anybody….a child. But first you would have to state the name and have evidence."

"I don't undertstand? What evidence."

"for the jutsu to be activated it has to have some type of evidence of a man, and then the DNA will pursue you to have a child, so that whoever's DNA it is, that's the baby daddy."

"are you saying that I am pregnant?!"

"yes."

Naruto looked at Sakura for help, she nervously bit her lip, "its true Naruto. I read about it in one of the scrolls." Naruto pouted, "b-but that means I am pregnant how and I going to give birth, cause I hope it certainly does _not _come out my ass." Sakura frowned, "this is serious Naruto, stop laughing. We need to find out who is the father and how to get rid of it." Naruto frowned, "okay first, I think I know who the father is, and second, I don't want to give it up, isn't it the same as killing a innocent person, except for this one, he isn't even out yet."

Sakura gasped, "b-but naruto, you don't know how it will effect you, it could kill you! And second of all who do you think the father is?"

"sasuke…"

"WHAAAAT?! Y-you don't have evidence."

"yeah I do," he pulled out Sasuke's headband with the scratch. "the man looked at this before he did the jutsu." Sakura bit her lip. "your really going to risk everything for this child to live?" Naruto nodded, "yeah, I don't want it to die, I would feel like I killed my own unborn child. I would feel guilty. Plus, I'd think I be a great dad! Especially since I'm going to become hokage one day."

"but its sasuke's child."

"yeah. Oh about sasuke, we are going to have to tell him that he is the baby daddy haha!"

Sasuke suddenly doubled over, "SASUKE!" Suigetsu yelled, Sasuke stood up, "did you feel that?" he shook his head, "what?" sasuke frowned, "it was almost like a bunch of chakra was pulled out of me." He companion frowned, "who is that?"

They looked over to see a man standing a few feet away from them. "that's exactly what happened." He exclaimed. Sasuke frowned, "who are you and why did you take my chakra, or should I kill you without questions?" the man chuckled, "I gave your blonde friend a visit, granted his wish; to be with you again. I didn't take your chakra, he did."

"what do you want?"

"I don't want anything. But I have a question for you, do you really want to have a family to reclaim your clan?"

"….."

"I'll take that as a yes, don't worry, you will get your clan…"

With that he disappeared into a cloud of smoke.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **okay I made a mistake so I am going to fix it, lets see If you can figure out how I did it lol.

**Warning: **well…blood

**Chapter 2**

**The history of the gengutsu**

"what are you saying Tsunade obaa chan?" Naruto asked, he was at the Konaha's only medical center since the war had started Its been there. He was taken there because of sakura. Tsunade had explained something about the jutsu but Naruto couldn't quite get it right. He sighed in frustration again. She left the room and came back with a scroll. The scroll was old and mysterious, the front of it was blank and the sides and hinges of the scroll has dragons breathing fire. It was black and red with golden edges. The scroll itself wasn't a usual dirty brown symbolizing its old, but it was pure white and shiny. Naruto stared blankly at it, "what is it?" she sighed, "the gengutsu legend." Naruto shook his head in confusement, "obaa chan, a gengutsu is a jutsu that controls illusions so does that mean I am imagining all of this?" Tsunade sighed, "Naruto, you see, this gengutsu is a special one, it creates illusions and makes them real, this special one was the first gengutsu to do that. The gengutsu used on you, it was used to recap a clan back together. The clan was called Urushai, The Urushai were the first to create such beauty technique-but their clan fell into a deep famine and fatigue, no one could give birth and a lot of families were dying because of it. Kai Urushai was the male that created Jinshin shita no jutsu, it was to restore his clan, make a gengutsu a reality jutsu.

The jutsu was really strong and it supported birth, anyone could've gave birth, but the problem with that jutsu is that it was too much of a genjutsu. As it was apart of a illusion jutsu, the jutsu created disturbing images in the clans minds, it cause the people to kill their selves because they couldn't tell an illusion from reality. The jutsu was then put in a sacred place so that no one would use it. The person that used it on you Naruto, is a Urushai, or a descendant of it. Only Urushai's can use this genjutsu, cause if anyone else uses it, it well backfire, call it Karma."

Naruto put a hand on his stomach, "a Urushai huh? Well, about those illusions, genjutsu's pull out the most important thing in your life and uses it against you right? So whatever is important to me will be the thing to attack me at illusions." Tsunade nodded, "Naruto are you sure you still want to keep the child, I cannot guarantee that it will stop the illusions though." Naruto shook his head, Tsunade put a hand on his shoulder, "you are too stubborn, please Naruto, if you don't want to abort the child, then do not fight in the war." Naruto shook his head, "obaa chan! That's impossible! Madara, or whoever that mysterious person with the swirly mask wants me and sasuke to fight eachother, plus it seems like nothing is going to stop the uchiha from destroying Konaha!" Tsunade sighed, "naruto, it could put your life in danger, I forbid you!" Naruto smiled, "well I am going to have to rebel, cause I will not let Konaha get destroyed." Tsunade sighed in frustration as Naruto got up and walked out of the medic tint.

**~BabyDaddy~**

Sasuke whipped the blood off of his sword. "we are getting close, juugo, make sure there isn't any enemy at the base line and suigetsu take the right path, that should lead to Madara, tell him I am deciding to go against my own plan, if fact go to Kabuto, that is…if he is still alive, the drones has stopped." Suigetsu nodded and ran towards the North. Juugo ran against the west. Sasuke was now alone in the forest. He checked the dead bodies and got extra kunai's off of them.

He looked toward the opposite way where he heard a voice. He jumped up in the tree and hid himself as he saw a blonde head come near, he couldn't tell if he was talking to himself, but he did realize it was Naruto. His eyes narrowed.

"hmm, I don't feel well, kurama what is happening…" Naruto said as he crouched down holding his stomach. _Naruto its best to rest, you can't be too active, or maybe you can, I have no idea but this thing that is growing inside you is unpredictable. _Naruto puked on the ground and made a face -_-. "uuugh, talk about unpredictable, that medicine that tsunade-sama gave me is not really working…"

"Naruto…"

"s-sas…uke…"

Naruto's eyes widened when he saw Sasuke Uchiha standing right in front of him. Sasuke took out his sword, making a medal scrapping sound. Naruto got into a stance, still holding his stomach. Sasuke came at Naruto in a fast paste, Naruto dodged the sword, Sasuke looked at him and growled. "whats wrong? Weak?" Naruto shook his head, he suddenly felt the world go around in circles. He could barely stand, he looked down to his feet to see a puddle of blood. Blood was trailing from the inside of his pants to the ground. Naruto tightened his eyes shut and opened it only to see no blood. "this might be the illusions…" Naruto thought. He held his head and sat down. He looked around to see no sign of sasuke. Maybe it was just an illusion as well, but it seemed so real.

Sasuke watched from the tree as Naruto talked, he said his name once and then he fell to the ground, looking confused. It was like he was having a strange illusion about him. He sighed and moved forward, jumping from tree to tree silently. he suddenly stopped, _that strange man who told me something…_

"_**I gave your blonde friend a visit, granted his wish; to be with you again. I didn't take your chakra, he did."**_

"…_**..But I have a question for you, do you really want to have a family and reclaim your clan?"**_

"_**I'll take that as a yes, don't worry, you will get your clan…"**_

Sasuke turned around and started going back towards the way he came. He needed answers, for some reason he was feeling so weak, the man said that Naruto had taken his chakra, but how and why he would need it or want it, Naruto is too stubborn to take his power. He wouldn't do anything like this for power.

When sasuke arrived he landed in a tree where he saw naruto doubled over trying to catch his breath, he clutched at his throat as if he was choking. Sasuke went down to the ground and stared at him. When the blonde looked up he had kyuubi's eyes. Sasuke took a step back. "Uchiha….haaah…is kyuubi," sasuke was silent for a while before saying, "so you've token full control of him, congratulations." He smirked and chuckled still trying to catch his breath. "If you are going to try to kill me I suggest not, I will kill you before we even have begun. And no I have not taken control of naruto." Sasuke raised an eyebrow, "what do you want from me and what is happening to him?" Kurama smirked, he wouldn't think the Uchiha cared. He stood up ever so slowly and patted his stomach, "Naruto is pregnant, he came to find you but of course we are having some problems." Sasuke's eyes widened and then went neutral. "your joking, why stoop so low?" Kurama frowned, "I am not joking you idiot." Sasuke glared, "even if you are telling the truth-which you are not- why would naruto want me?" Kurama sighed, his gorgeous red eyes reflecting worry, he didn't know whether he should tell him. He closed his eyes for a second—

Naruto withered in front of the big fox who opened his eyes. "Naruto sasuke is here." Naruto's eyes widened, "what? Why? How? Is he an illusion?" The Fox shook his head, "I am afraid not, he wants to know why you came for him." Naruto hesitated before nodding slowly, "I can tell him, lets switch." The Fox nodded and closed his eyes letting Naruto switch to the real world.

"hehe…hey sasuke!"

Sasuke glared at him, "what do you want from me, when you obviously know I am out to kill you if you get in my way." Naruto raised his hands up in defense smiling nervously, "no, no! I came here to tell you the truth and why you shouldn't kill me." Sasuke raised an eyebrow, isn't that what he just said a moment ago? "what is it? I don't have all the time in the world, I have a village to destroy." He smirked and Naruto pouted, "yeah yeah, look, what I was trying to say is, that I am pregnant."

"yeah your fox friends told me why are you lyin—

"with your child…."

"….."

Sasuke's face was filled with irk and irritation. Naruto smiled brightly, "ever heard of jinshin no jutsu?" Sasuke's eyes widened, Naruto rolled his eyes, "how come everyone knows it but me!?" Sasuke smirked, "pay attention in class dobe." Dobe? _Dobe….sasuke hasn't called me that in years…_

"yeah yeah, so do you believe me?"

Sasuke seemed like he was still contemplating. "how do you know? You got evidence?" Naruto's smile became a blush, he took out his teammates old headband. "this is all the proof I need…" Sasuke's eyes widened. Naruto was so focused on the headband that he didn't realize that sasuke had came close to him. Sasuke bend down and put a hand on his stomach. A green glow appeared when he concentrated. Naruto was stunned, he didn't know he knew medical. He probably learned it from Kabuto. He took his hand off and opened his eyes. Within a blur, Naruto was on the ground and sasuke was standing up, pointing his sword toward his stomach. "you have my child, now I should be contemplating whether or not to kill you…"


	3. Chapter 3

Sasuke closed his eyes and pointed the sword to his face. "Naruto, if that indeed is my child then why would you not kill it?" Naruto pouted, "you'd really think I kill an unborn child!? A child that doesn't even have a chance to live and experience this world?" Sasuke blinked, Naruto laughed awkwardly, "Naruto, you don't know half of what that Junsu can do, it's not a genjustsu...it's both Jutsu and genjustsu, the Urushai was so smart that they could combine two totally different powers to get people pregnant faster, all of them die-,"

"yeah yeah I know the story! It's both I get it. It can harm me I get it."

Sasuke lifted his sword and put it back in his sword case. "Is anybody following you?" Naruto shrugged, "they are probably trying to find me, they say I shouldn't fight in the war." Sasuke frowned, "they are right Baka, you shouldn't be out here." Naruto mad a sly funny look, "ohohohohooo so that means you care about me." Sasuke narrowed his eyes, "the baby, not you." Naruto pouted, "does this mean we have to he parents, I'll be the daddy and you can be the mean ass mommy." Sasuke helped him up roughly and walked ahead of him. "I'm not the one giving birth dobe..." Naruto laughed, "I guess your right, I'll be the super nice ultra sweet mommy and you can be the cold mean strict daddy!"

"Shut up." Sasuke walked further into the forest. Naruto followed, Naruto began to feel sick, his breathing became rigid and he was wheezing. Sasuke stopped abruptly to see what was wrong with him, Naruto raised a hand to his stomach. Sasuke a eyes widened when he saw the wet spot covering Narutio pants, wet sleek, moist brand new blood. It was dripping down his legs as far as Sasuke could tell. Sasuke caught naruto before he fell as his body gave in. He started to strip Naruto of his clothes. He sighed as he heard cracks behind him he looked to see suigestsu and juugo.

"Yah! What is HE doing here! Trying to blow our cover Sasuke? Oh and we brought Karin." Karin sprang from her spot to jump Sasuke but Sasuke held her back. "Give me your bag." He had heart in her eyes as she passed him the bag, "anything for you Sasuke boo!" Naruto was starting to get slightly irritated. Juugo frowned, "isn't this the guy you were talking about that was your best friend or something. But I have seen you before, your Naruto uzumaki you saved Konoha twice." Sasuke frowned as he got some of the rags from the bag. He never liked talking about Naruto, Naruto would bring such distasteful flavor to his mouth. After defeating itachi and when itachi told him everything it kind of spoiled sasukes mind. He did all that mess for nothing, betraying his team, killing pro junsu, working for obito, killing kabuto, killing his brother, betraying...naruto.

juugo grabbed a rag, "looks like your bleeding a lot. And it also looks like Sasuke is keeping you prisoner." Naruto frowned, two weak to feel embarrassed about them whipping his private parts. "Impossible! I have to save Konoha from obito!" Naruto nudged Sasuke, "besides, he can't kill me I'm having his chi-," Sasuke covered his mouth, juugo, Karin and suigestsu looked at him questionably. Sasukes eyes widened, "my...my chicken...for dinner..."

"Sasuke you don't even eat chicken..."

"yeah I do...sometimes..."

the frowned. "We'll since he is a hostage we will have to bind him, he cannot get away and tell Konoha what are plans are..."

POOF~

"where did he go?!" Sasuke shrugged. He honestly was thankful that he left.

"Naruto! We have been looking! Ahhh! Get some clothes on!" Naruto did a Jutsu and got clothes from his clone. "Sakura I talked with Sasuke!" She seemed shocked, "YOU WHAT?!" Naruto shrugged, "Sakura chan calm down, at first it seemed as if he was going to kill me but he didn't." She seemed mad, "you had a chance to see him? Did you at least convince him to not destroy Konoha because Obito is already on it! Naruto, you and killer bee San are the only ones who could defeat him! Your now pregnant which means your at a high risk of destroying that life inside you! You can't always multitask! Life doesn't work that way!"

"Sakura chan calm down."

"why is there blood on you?"

"it seems that kurama is trying to heal my body, but I'm under lots of stress."

"sit down now, we must discuss this with Tsunade."

"awww man..."


	4. Chapter 4

"Sasuke is not going to hurt me!" Naruto argued, Tsunade was starting to get on his nerves. Tsunade glared at the teenager, "look Naruto, the more you hang out with him, the more nothing about this war is getting done, we need you to be safe, because if it so happens that you are taken and used as a weapon because Sasuke turned you in...well...we will definitely loose the war." Naruto tightened his fist, Tsunade sighed, "I'm sorry to sound like a mother banding her teenage daughter from her boyfriend but...you will not aloud to see Sasuke again! If you do, I will personally throw you in jail!" Naruto's eyes widened.

Sasuke felt his mind go blank, next thing, he felt like he was going explode from the confusing emotions, but it wasn't his emotions! He stood up alarmed. Karin glanced at Sasuke, "what's wrong Sasuke kun!?"Sasuke held his head for a minute, he then frowned and jumped to the trees. Karin looked at suigestsu for answers. He shrugged.

Sasuke followed his senses and arrived at the hokage tower, but he didn't care, all he wanted to do was stop the mixed feelings and find it. He didn't feel like himself. He jumped into the tower and went up to the blonde haired man who's eyes widened with surprise.

"Sasuke!?" Tsunade growled but then her eyes widened when she saw Sasuke put a single hand on Narutos flat stomach. Everyone froze. Sasuke felt a second heart beat and sighed in relief, he then stood up and growled at Naruto, "what just happened!? Why did you control me! How!?" Naruto shrugged, "I have no idea what you are talking about!" Sasuke felt he was going crazy, what was this crazy ass feeling?!

Tsunade's eyes widened, then she smirked. "Sasuke, it's called being a father, now that Naruto is pregnant, you feel what he feels, sadness, regret, happy, depressed. So wins that you feel his emotions, you have the need to see how he is. Every father has a panic attack."

"more like a fucking stroke!" Sasuke growled. "Naruto is none of my concerns!" Tsunade smirked, "sure, whatever you say brat. So tell me...are you going to destroy KonOha?" Sasuke looked at her seriously. "I...I can't..." Narutos eyes widened, "yay!" Sasuke pointed at finger, "but that doesn't mean I won't try." Tsunades smirk fell. Sasuke was no different then the time he left.

"but your brother...he-,"

"my brother is dead, I'll pass on his legacy, his wanting to protect Konoha."

Naruto smiled, "less work for me now to chase you down." Sasuke looked at him and started to walk away, "Naruto try not to get hurt..." Tsunade stopped him, "wait! Why don't you you stay? Protect this idiot from getting hurt, cuase he sure as hell is going to try to fight."

"You won't need to, I have an invasion plan." Tsunade smirked, "I like you already, now what's your plan?" Sasuke jumped on the window. "It's simple, Obito and madara don't need to be killed, they need to be captured, at this rate, everyone will die. We need a clear weapon that could send them questioning our strength,"

"if we are going to do that, then send in Team 7!" Naruto exclaimed.


End file.
